newgenerationnarutofandomcom-20200215-history
NewGenerationNaruto Wiki
to all new members make a wikia acc before editing your page. Signed the Council of Ten 'Welcome to New Generation Naruto ' Welcome to the N.G.N (New Generation Naruto), a T-1,T-2,T-3,T-4,T-5 and Novella RP set within the Naruto Universe. The catch being in this roleplay, there never was a Naruto or any given canon events. This means we still have stuff such is given clans, aside from a few (later explained below), and everything already given to the universe. The world has opened up to its 4th Generation in terms to the civilized era of the shinobi. Anything and everything is possible, come to the N.G.N with an open mind and you will see a beautiful and ever-growing world. This roleplay exist within the 3D client of IMVU. It is a T-1 and Novella 'style roleplay using paragraph style RP. You can generally find our rooms with the simple acronym that is ''‘N.G.N’ and you’ll be able to find where our RP’s take place. Feel free to stop by and see the place yourself so that you may gather your own analysis of our community. We welcome all forms of creativity and encourage people to bring forth their ideas. If you have an idea for the RP find an admin let them know and we will discuss the possibility of using it. Custom jutsus and clans fall under the general amount of things that our community creates that doesn’t directly involve something such is your own character. If you feel like making a clan or jutsu yourself then you can look below and find the templates for the clans and jutsus and make it yourself. If you’re feeling confident, do as mentioned before and contact an admin so that we can see if your jutsu or clan is good enough to be approved of. '''Help Pages Character Bio Template Clan Template Jutsu Template Clans Databook Info Rank Info ''Villages'' * Konohagakure *Takigakure No Sato Storytline The Great Ninja War is in the wind,lives was lost past unrevealed to a different story All together.Naruto becomes Kage Sakura and Sasuke become known as "The Legendary Sannin Duo "both being Head Captains of their Division in the black ops. Years later, is a rp group that takes place 2xxx years after the fall and death of naruto uzumaki who died at the age of 26 in a all out fight with Sasuke Uchiha ,how they ended up fighting was never founded out but what is know is that on the fate full day of March 2,2xxx a angered sasuke uchiha would come back with with his team of Anbu that he his the captian of,being that he can no longer summon snakes.kakashi hakate the Anbu leader gave sasuke the summons contract for the ninken or ninja dogs.sasuke would use them loyally and not missuse them.being that if he did any other summons contract would they would viod the contract and would disobey him in probably kill him.sasuke would be 26 and his hair would look like that of madara uchihas and his chakra would be just as cold and dark as madaras he would come back to the village after years of working in shadows protecting the village but when he came back he didnt want to come back to the village and be on the hokage side he came will killing naruto on his mind. naruto had a feeling this day would come he would run at sasuke being his own decoy and his clone would kick sasuke in the back of the head with naruto knowing this fight would happen he would have a plan prepared and on that day he would follow threw with that plan he would take sasuke far from the village so the village would not be harmed sasuke would be inraged that naruto kicked him and he would get up and he would draw his blade and naruto would make a rasengan as fast as his father and sensei did.they would both run as each other with get speed and the two would clash the rasengan would prove to powerful for sasuke sword and his sword would get sent flying and sasuke would active has eyes trying to burn naruto would his black flames but what sasuke saw was a clone and he would get hit with a rasengan in the back sending him flying into a tree but before sasuke would crash into the tree he would active his susanoo and its purple ribs would protect sasuke and he would have the purple aura of chakra around him as he standed up he would say'you loser this is why i will kill you here and now the nine tails wont be of use this time so dont even think about using him.' naruto would reply'i fight by my own power you should know that by now i have always be training to become stronger to fight you sasuke!!! i knew this day would come once i released that you can never flip a coin that only has one side you think im foolish but one this day neither one of here with walk out of here alive or it will just but me for i am the hokage and you will not harm my village i will put my life on the line for all of them believe it' sasuke would manifest a susanoo arm and it would shoot a arrow aimming for naruto but he would move out of the way and would run up with a rasengan but would get smacked by the arm of sasuke susanoo and would get sent flying to the ground and would spit out some blood sasuke would walk up to naruto with the purple aura of chakra around him and would look at naruto and he would slam his hand on naruto stomach filling the nine tails with hate onces again. then he would say'release!!' and a red aura would form around naruto blood would be coming from his mouth and the nine tails would exit naruto body and would take its form and sasuke could control the fox without using his eyes and the nine tails would form a tailed beast bomb and would fire it at the village but it would be stopped by the barrier over the village naruto would get up making handseals saying'you have filled him back up with hated then you released him from my body but as i said before either just me walking away alive or both of us die here and i mean that !!'*dead reaper seal* 'this ends here and a barrier would form around them and naruto would make a clone and it would pull out a scroll and would form the needed handseals and would slam the scroll on the ground and it would suck the nine tails chakra into it and when the nine tails was sealed away in the scroll it would have the kanji for sealed in the middle and with the nine tails sealed away naruto would look sasuke dead it the eye both of them panting and would run at sasuke and say' NOW WE DIE !!' and naruto would finish the jutsu and the death god would take both of their souls just leaving their bodys Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse